Dingo
by Nicole M. C
Summary: The trilogy begins with the epic story, Dingo, the tale of the heroic wolf who must perform a great many tasks in order to save the kingdom.written in 2005


Dingo

By: Nicole Courtney

CHAPTER 1

The Story of the Royal Family

A long time ago there was a far away land of wolves. The king was named Grenger, and he had a wife and 2 sons. His oldest son was very cruel and deceiving, and they named him Bruklum. Their last son was born years later, and was sweet and very brave. They named him Dingorathagous, which in their land meant brave wolf, but he preferred Dingo for short. Now this is where the story begins 15 years after Dingo's birth…

"Dingo, I've wanted to speak with you about something very important," said Grenger.

"Yes father? What do you want?" replied Dingo in a soft tone.

"Well, son, let me tell you a story. Wolves have been around for centuries, and as you know. When wolves get older, they go to an academy where they train to be a wolf of great meaning. There are many academies, but I like the most expensive and the one with the best quality called Zanzibar Academy. Your brother has gone many years ago, since he is 15 years older than you, and well, it's your turn now, my son."

"WHAT?! Father, I-I can't go off to an academy! I'd be away from home for 5 years!!!"

"Dingorathagous, you are going to an academy and accomplishing a great goal there is of great honor!!! You should be glad to go to one! Some wolves cannot even afford to go to the cheapest academy, which means they cannot get a good job, but instead they end up with no job or working in hot fields all day picking things!!! All the royal family has gone throughout history and you will not break this honor!!!!!!" the king shouted at the top of his lungs.

So Dingo walked glumly to his room.

CHAPTER 2

Zanzibar Academy

A tear ran down Dingo's face as he left for the Academy. He traveled down a long road with his massive body guard named Sampson, and his intelligent servant named Herrington.

"Why are you acting so downhearted your majesty?" Herrington asked. "Most wolves would love to go to Zanzibar. I never could afford to go to an academy. I never was granted an Official Wolf Degree, sir"

"Herrington, sometimes I wish I could be you. You don't have an Official Wolf Degree, so you could run free, and have no worries. You could join the legendary Jojohanri tribe who believes in running free, as the ancient wolves did. I wish I could have lived then," Dingo stated.

"I'm sorry I butted into your conversation, but, uh, we're at the academy, your majesty, sir," Sampson said in his deep voice.

Dingo walked into the gigantic academy and walked down a long red carpet with Sampson and Herrington. He entered a room full of wolves of all ages.

Dingo told Sampson and Herrington to stay away from him for a while because he didn't want people to know that he was a prince. Dingo walked up a nice looking grey wolf.

"Hello, my name is Dingo, what's your name?"

"My name is Cascar, and I'm pleased to meet you," the grey wolf replied nicely.

The two talked for about 10 minutes until they saw an old, wise looking wolf, followed by 5 other wolves enter the room. The old wolf stepped up to the podium to speak as the other 5 wolves took a seat in the chairs beside him.

"Good morning students! My name is Professor Xandervolt and I am the Head Wolf here at Zanzibar. As in all academies, you will eat, drink, sleep, and learn here for 5 full years. All students here may choose a level to become. There are 5 different degrees, and you may choose to learn to be one. First, you may want to be a Hunter. A Hunter must be able to sneak, run fast, and attack. Another is a Scout. A Scout must be fast, daring, and have great will power. Another is a Warrior who must be fierce, strong and must have great courage. One is a Nomad who must be able to travel to other lands, must be strong, and must be very brave. The last choice you could have is to be a Herdsman who must have a fierce bark, must be fast, and must be able to keep control over things," said Professor Xandervolt.

Everyone started yipping with excitement and joy. Everyone was discussing what to choose, when the loud boom of Professor Xandervolt's voice cut of the voices throughout the room.

"SILENCE! Everyone will have tomorrow off to explore the academy and decide what choice to make. Think hard and choose well. Do not make a foolish decision because this choice will lead to your future….Except, now that I brought it up, we have a VERY special guest here at the academy! The king's son, Dingorathogous, is here! I expect everyone to treat him with respect and honor, but everyone must know that he will not get any special privileges because he is the prince. Now, everyone carry on and eat, sleep, and be marry!" Professor Xandervolt said.

The professor asked Dingo to come up to speak, but he was nowhere to be found.

CHAPTER 3

The Great Decision

It was later that day when Cascar found Dingo sitting by the fountain. He went over to talk to him because he looked glum.

"Cascar, I just don't get it. Any wolf would die for a chance to be the prince, but I….I'm different. I want to be free like the Jojohanri tribe. I am confused. Maybe I just want to be important. Maybe I just want to accomplish something to be great with power….I'm so confused."

"Dingo, I see that you're going through a lot, and I'll try to help the best I can…" Cascar said as he was pushed over by a young wolf.

"Hello there, brother. I haven't seen you in a while. I have to get to class! Bye now!!" Cascar's brother said as he pushed Cascar over and left.

Cascar rubbed his side, which hurt very much, and he went off to his room. Dingo went up a staircase to his new room. He saw his new roommate. He was a black wolf and he was the biggest wolf he had ever seen!

"Hello, um, my name is Dingo. What's your name?" asked Dingo

"My name is Thungar. Aren't you that rich prince guy? You're probably so selfish! You get whatever you want! Don't act nice to me! I'm going to be a warrior! I don't need friends or distractions!" he said in a harsh voice.

Thungar stomped out of the room slowly. Dingo then saw his room he would be staying in. It was small, but yet cozy. It had a small kitchen and two beds. Both sides of the bedroom had one bed and a nightstand with a lamp. Dingo was so tired and miserable; he went to bed and thought about what he would choose.

Dingo awoke to find Thungar fast asleep. He went to The Great Hall where they had been yesterday. He knew he was early, so he waited patiently. 15 minutes later, a large, strong looking wolf with a scar across his face came over to him.

"So you're that prince, right? Tell your dad that I hate him! I will never obey his command! I don't care if you tell on me, you little baby! Your family makes stupid laws!!!" yelled the huge wolf.

"Listen, what did my family ever do to you? And why are picking on me?!" asked Dingo

"Your father put my dad in jail because he was accused of something that he didn't do!!" the wolf harshly replied.

The wolf barred his teeth and was about to take a huge bite out of him, when all of a sudden, a black wolf knocked him over before he bit Dingo! Dingo sat up in disbelief at what he saw. He saw that Thungar was the one who knocked the big wolf over!!! Thungar hurried away as Dingo tried to thank him.

"Excuse me!!! I am Sir Barthun, the teacher for the herdsman class, and I just saw the whole thing that just happened!!!"

The big wolf was punished and they made sure that Dingo was alright. Then the commotion died down and Professor Xandervolt stepped up to the podium.

"Since you all must know what you wish to train to become, you will go to your new teacher at once! Go start this great year at once!!!"

CHAPTER 4

The Start of a New Year

Dingo had decided to be a Nomad, so he went where the teacher of the Nomads were.

"Hello, everyone! My, name is Professor Markain. I will be your teacher for the next year! Now, we will go off to our section of the building to begin our training. The Nomads' training section has a classroom, a small courtyard outside, and a private gym. Class starts at 7:00 sharp every day, and it gets out at 6:00. We will all get to know each other over time, so I will not waste time to get to know everyone. Today I will tell you about the great responsibilities that Nomads have. Nomads travel to other lands, such as Dog caves, Bear Hills, Bird Paradise, and eventually, if you want to stay an extra year in this class, The Land of the Lions!!! You will have special tasks to perform there as well. You all must be very brave, and you must be strong, for the travels will be long and harsh! That is why we have a private gym. You may use the public school gym after class to work harder to get good grades!!!"

While Professor Markain told them of this, they were listening to him while sitting in the classroom. For the rest of class, they worked out a lot and got a while to rest in the courtyard. The Professor also told them to never go to The Forbidden Shaft of the academy.

When class was over, everyone was heading to The Great Hall to eat. There were 5 tables, each for the different classes. Dingo found that Cascar was a Herdsman. He was very sad about that because he didn't have any friends in his class yet. So they sat with their backs facing each other, because at least their tables were right next to each other, so they could talk.

"Hey, Cascar, do you want to explore The Forbidden Shaft with me?"

"Um, listen, Dingo, I am not as brave as you, and I really don't want to get in trouble."

"Aww, come on, are you scared a ghost will be there or something?" Dingo teased.

"NO, you don't understand, my family is very poor! I can't get a fine from causing trouble! I-"

"Cascar, if you're poor, then how are you training here at Zanzibar Academy, the best and most expensive academy around?"

"Listen to me! You interrupted me! As I was saying, Dingo, My father died when I was very young, and so my grandfather was like a father to me. He was very wealthy, and then, he-he died! In his will he stated that his money will be used mostly for me going to the best academy, to get the great training I deserve. We did as it said, for we loved him so much. Now the rest of the money has been used for our food, shelter, and so on. Now do you understand?! I bet you don't! You've never lost anyone that meant anything to you I bet!" Cascar screamed, suddenly becoming angry.

"Cascar, I'm very sorry, I-I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't! The only people I have left are my mother and my younger brother!" Cascar said as he stormed off.

Dingo was very sad. He loved to explore, (that's why he wanted to be a nomad) but he was so glum that he didn't want to explore The Forbidden Shaft that night. So Dingo went off to his bedchamber. There he found Thungar fast asleep. He had forgotten about Herrington and Sampson, so he decided to visit them in their bedchamber later. In the morning, when he woke up, he went to The Great Hall to eat breakfast. He sat in his usual spot across from Cascar, and Cascar tried to move away, but there was no more room at his table so Cascar couldn't move. Dingo tried to apologize, but Cascar ignored him and ate his breakfast.

Dingo finished lunch at 6:30 A.M., so he had spare time to relax. He went to Sampson and Herrington's special cabin to talk to them.

"Hey guys," Dingo said in a low voice as they let him in their cabin.

"Hello, Dingo, sir. Do you need our assistance?" Herrington asked kindly.

"I just, I don't think I really fit in. I only have 1 friend and he's mad at me. I don't exactly know why either."

"Listen, we are always here for you. Try talking to Cascar again, and see what's bothering him," suggested Herrington.

So Dingo went into the main courtyard for the last 10 minutes before class. He then saw a beautiful girl wolf sitting by the big fountain. Then he walked up to her.

"Hello there, I'm Dingo." Dingo said in a shy voice.

"Hi, I'm Runelle. My father owns this academy."

"Really, he does? You're very interesting, and you're really nice. Most people never even give me a chance to talk to them!" Dingo said.

"Why would they treat you like that?" Runelle asked.

"Weren't you here on the first day? After all, your father owns this place, so didn't you attend the first day?" Dingo asked.

"No, actually, I wasn't here. I was far away staying with my mother, since my parents are divorced. It took me the whole first day to get here," Runelle replied.

"People don't want to talk to me because they think that I want to be better than them, or that if I become friends with them, they'll have to treat me like royalty, since my father is the king." Dingo sadly said.

"People must not understand you. You're very kind. How about I meet you here, tonight, at 6:30 P.M.?" Runelle asked.

Dingo said yes as she walked off. Just then, a massive wolf with big muscles and sharp fangs rushed over to him.

"What are you trying to do with Runelle? She's the best looking girl in the whole academy! She's mine! Do you have a problem with that, royal boy?" the huge wolf asked in a mean voice.

"Well, I-I don't want any trouble, but she's not your girl. I mean, she's never met you. Does a tough wolf like you not have the guts to talk to her?" Dingo asked.

"Why, you snotty little twerp! You're going to wish you were never born!!!" He harshly replied.

Suddenly, the huge wolf's arm swung at Dingo's face, and the wolf's claws thrashed across his face.

CHAPTER 5

More Trouble, More Pain, and a Mission

Runelle screamed and cried out, and she ran to the school healer. Soon students were crowding around Dingo, who was laying on the ground in agony. The Mistress Healer took him away quickly to her office. She put some special medical ingredients on his face.

"Dingo, you are going to be fine, but you will always have that scar on your face," the Mistress Healer said.

He was an hour late to class, but this teacher said that it was alright because of what had happened to him. In class, he grew very strong, and he was very smart.

"Class, it is time for 3 of our top students in this class to do some tasks in the Dog Land. It is very nearby, and the natives are very much like us. It will not be very tough. The following students will go:

Benson, Dingo, and our new student that transferred into our class, Runelle. After class I would like the chosen 3 to meet me at my desk to discuss things about your trip." Professor Markain stated.

Class was dismissed and the chosen 3 stepped up to Professor Markain's desk.

"Students, we have much to discuss, so please take a seat. You all have been chosen for the same reason. You all have shown great potential and you have worked very hard in this class, well, except for Runelle, of course. I chose her because in her old class she worked very hard and her teacher was going to send you on a mission as well. Anyway, you all will have 1 week to travel to Doggtainia City. The people there are very similar to us! So do not worry, we are stronger than most dogs anyway, but most are peaceful to us. I have rented you all a room at Sir Dogtrot's Inn. You will be sleeping and eating there. You will be provided food at the inn, because it has been paid for by the academy. You may bring money if you really want to, but it is not necessary at all. You must remember, this is not a vacation, this is a special mission. You must travel then to Dog Caves and receive the Doggboni Crystal! It is hidden in a deep, dark cave. Now, since you are still young, and you could easily get lost in the cave, we have hired a native of the city who knows every inch of the cave to help you. On the second day he will meet you outside the cave. His name is Sir Barloham. Then, once you have the crystal, you must get a rare tulippine flower from The Garden of Bough. I have been there long ago. It is a very beautiful place! Now here is a map and three sacks of food, drink, sleeping bags, compasses, and other items. You will leave for Doggtainia first thing in the morning. One last thing, you MUST stick together! Do not separate! Now get your rest, students, you will need it for the journey ahead of you," Professor Markain told the three students.

Dingo put the bag of items around his shoulder and was going to his bedchamber. He was walking by the fountain when he saw Cascar reading a book by the fountain.

"Hello, Cascar. I know you don't want to talk to me, but please just listen!" Dingo said.

"Fine, fine, you have my attention, but I really don't want to hear what you have to say." Cascar said hastily.

"Listen, I am sorry. I truly mean that! I respect that you don't like getting in trouble, so we'll never go to the Forbidden Shaft. I might alone, if you want. I am sorry for anything I said or did! Please forgive me! I don't want my best friend to hate me when I'm gone!" Dingo cried out.

"Dingo, I accept your apology, but I also have something to say. I just now realized that you weren't trying to hurt my feelings. I am sorry as well, best bud!" Cascar shouted.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that, but I have to say farewell now. I probably won't see you until the end of the week," Dingo sadly said.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I was picked in my class to travel to Doggtainia City. I will miss you very much, my friend," Dingo said.

"Well, have a great trip! I'll welcome you back with a big smile!" Cascar said nicely.

So Dingo went off to his bedchamber to get some rest because he was not hungry for dinner.

CHAPTER 6

Journey to Doggtainia

The next morning Dingo awoke with a bright smile on his face. He loved to explore, so this was a special treat for him to travel to a different land. He grabbed his bag and his old blanket, and set off to the fountain to meet the others.

Dingo met up with Benson and Runelle, and they set off on their journey. They walked out the front door and they started to walk. An hour later Dingo looked around and Runelle was nowhere to be found! He frantically looked around, and then saw her standing behind a tree picking a flower.

He walked over to her and said, "Runelle, what are you doing?"

"I found this beautiful flower and I thought we should camp out here for the night. I actually think this is the flower we need! Maybe it blew in the wind to get out here." Runelle said gently. She put the flower safely in her bag so it wouldn't be able to fall out.

So they set out their sleeping bags and went to sleep under the stars.

The next morning, the three awoke and set off to Doggtainia once again. After some hours, they finally made it into Doggtainia.

"Well, today is our first day here. We should find Sir Dogtrot's Inn and check in. Tomorrow we have to find Sir Barloham at the cave entrance," Benson stated.

So they walked through the city until they found the inn. They then walked in the cozy place, and checked in. They found that their room was up some stairs. They went inside and looked around. There was a curtain separating a bunk bed and a regular bed. So of course, they decided that Benson and Dingo would sleep on the bunk bed, and Runelle would sleep on the other bed across the room.

They ate lunch while they were at the inn, and they went into town.

All of a sudden, a dog shouted, "There he is! A huge crowd a police came swarming over at Dingo! He was strong, but he could not escape their firm grasps as they dragged him away. Runelle tried to run after him, but Benson stopped her with his great strength and pulled her away.

When Dingo awoke, he saw metal bars in front of him. He found thathe was in a jail!

"Hey, I don't belong here! I didn't do anything! I am Dingo, the prince of Wolffarood!" Dingo cried to the nearby warden.

"Ya, right. And I am king of fairyland! Ha, everyone claims that they're someone important!" The warden replied.

"Sir, may I at least ask, what did I do?" Dingo asked.

"Don't play dumb with me wolf! You know what you've done Barthroll Hanogen!" the warden replied.

"What? I'm not Barthroll Hanogen!!" Dingo said loudly.

The warden ignored him and sat down with his coffee.

"Open up a jail cell, warden! I've finally caught Barthroll Hanogen!!" a police man yelled.

"B-but, if that's Barthroll, t-then that means that, you're really the prince!" the warden stuttered.

He quickly let Dingo out of the cell and apologized to him. Then Dingo forgave the warden and set off to find his friends. He looked all throughout the town, and his room at the inn, but could not find them. Then he remembered that his friends had told him that the man would meet them at the cave at noon, so he went there and waited.

He saw someone coming so he quickly hid behind a huge rock.

"Ha, those stupid kids are going to be here in an hour. Boy do I have a surprise for them!!!" Sir Barloham snickered.

Dingo was shocked! Then he snuck away quietly back into Doggtainia City. He knew that he had to warn his friends, but first, he had to find them! Then he remembered that Runelle loved fish a lot! He knew it was lunch time, so he went to the only fish restaurant in town. Then he spotted them as he walked in the door.

"Dingo!!! There you are!!! We've looked all over for you, but Benson was so hungry that we had to stop searching for a minute to have lunch! I can't believe you found us!" Runelle said loudly.

"I'm very glad that I've found you too, but I went to wait at Dog Caves before I went here and Sir Barloham was snickering. He then chuckled evilly and he called us stupid kids! He also said that he has a surprise for us, and I know it'll be a bad one! We can't go there! I overheard him say it all!" Dingo quickly said.

"Hey! I know what you're up to! You're lying!!" Benson yelled at Dingo

"What?! I would never lie to you guys! Especially Ru- um, never mind. I am trying to save us from him! He is a big dog, and I know we could all tackle him and pin him down easily, but I think his surprise is carefully planned out!" Dingo replied.

"HA! Liar! You just want us not to go so you can sneak out and go get the crystal!" Benson yelled.

"Well, I'm trying to help us not get hurt! What can't you believe me, you-you ungrateful, untrusting-" Dingo was cut off by Runelle.

"STOP! I may not know who is right, but I sure do know that we need to get that crystal! Come on, we HAVE to go, now!" Runelle yelled, making them as quiet as a mouse.

Then they hurried to the cave, and on the way, Dingo was yelling at them for them not to go, and Benson was yelling at Dingo because he though he was lying, and Runelle was yelling at them both for yelling at each other!

Then they finally made their way to the cave entrance. Sir Barloham was waiting for them just as planned.

"Ah, hello students. I am now going to take you into Dog Caves to retrieve the crystal!" Sir Barloham said.

They made their way into the cave, with each person having a candle. They then came to a fork in the cave, were one dark tunnel was going left, and the other dark tunnel was going right.

"Students, do not go right, because the ancient wind tunnel is that way and it has strong, powerful winds. Go the safe way, to the left." Sir Barloham said to them.

Then Runelle, Dingo, and Benson started to go left when Dingo said,

"Wait a minute. Why aren't YOU coming with us?" Dingo asked nastily.

"This will be your discovery, not mine. I want you to be proud of what you will find without my help. Now go!" Sir Barloham shouted.

So they set off to the left. They had been walking for no more than 5 minutes when strong winds started in the tunnel! Their candles quickly blew out and they ran ahead. They fell in a deep hole in the ground right then! Then they saw in the darkness a figure that looked like Sir Barloham appear by the hole.

"Sir Barloham? Is that you? We've fallen in this hole; please help us get out now, sir. I thought you said the wind tunnel was the other way sir! I thought you were a master of this cave!" Runelle shouted.

"Ha, you make me laugh so hard! This was all a scheme you stupid kids! I was paid by your school and I found out that Dingo, the prince of your wolf land, would be one of the students I would be guiding. So I made a scheme to get rich! I would trick you into going the wrong way; into the wind tunnel. Then your candles would blow out. Then you would run forward, and you'd run and fall in this massive hole I dug!" Sir Barloham exclaimed.

"W-why would you do this to us? We're going to die here!" Benson said, trembling.

"Don't you see? With Dingo stuck here, I will tell everyone in the town, including the mayor that Dingo and his friends never showed up at the cave! Then everyone will think Dingo is missing! Then his father, the kind of the wolf land, will worry so much about you. I will go to him and tell him that I know where you are and I will tell him where you are if he pays me all his money and his kingdom! HA!! Well, goodbye, and here's some food and water that will last you about 3 days. It's only to keep Dingo alive while I go tell his father! HA! I'm BRILLIANT!" Sir Barloham screamed evilly.

Dingo was barking and growling at the top of his lungs! Wolves only do that when they are so mad, they take their natural instinct, and bark.

An hour later, they were sitting there in the hole, in the pitch black darkness. Benson apologized for not believing Dingo, and they then started fighting because Dingo said that if Benson had believed him, they wouldn't be stuck here in the first place. Then Benson added that Runelle told them to go. So there was a big argument until they all stopped yapping and yelling at once, when they saw a pair of thick, yellow eyes at the top of the hole.

CHAPTER 7

Finishing the Tasks

They saw in the darkness a sly looking cat sitting at the top of the hole.

"Well, it looks like you could use a hand," the cat stated.

"Yes, please. We need to get out of here and finish what we came here for. Would you be kind enough to help us get out, maim?" Dingo asked.

"Why would I help you get out? First of all, I, Meera, am a cat if you hadn't noticed, and you are a WOLF! I am already in danger being here in Doggtainia, and you all are stronger and faster than most dogs here!" Meera yelped.

"Please help us! We will do anything! What can we help you with?" Dingo whimpered.

"Well, you could get me out of this dreadful town! But there is no way I will trust you!" Meera replied.

"I will give you a fine necklace that my mother gave me long ago! It is made of pure gold!" Runelle yelled out.

Runelle held it up high so Meera could see it. Meera said she'd take it, so they had a deal. Meera pushed large rocks into the hole, carefully. It made a ramp sort of thing so Dingo, Benson, and Runelle could escape. Then Runelle handed Meera the necklace and Meera ran off into the woods.

They were walking out of the cave, when Benson was feeling very tired and hungry. He rested against the wall of the cave and it suddenly slid open! As they walked inside, they saw the most beautiful crystal they had ever seen! They had found the Doggboni Crystal! Before Benson grabbed the shining crystal, Dingo shouted for him to stop.

"Dingo, what is the matter with you? Let's get the crystal and get out of this old cave!" Benson shouted.

"Ancient dogs were very smart and I bet that when we lift the crystal, the cave will come crashing down!" Dingo stated.

Benson didn't care about what Dingo said and he lifted the heavy crystal in his hand. Sure enough, the cave started to rumble.

"Let's get out of here!!!" Runelle shrieked.

They ran as fast as their legs could take them until they came upon a spot where there were four tunnels. Runelle spotted a small tunnel above the other tunnels and they jumped up there with all their might. They saw behind them the cave crashing down. They scurried through the narrow tunnel and saw light! They squeezed through and were safe outside! Benson had luckily retrieved the crystal!

CHAPTER 8

Lord Mifius the Destroyer

Later that day, they returned to Sir Dogtrot's Inn to collect their things. They then started their journey home. During their long walk, Dingo and Benson went on bickering and arguing about silly things, as usual, and some of the time, Dingo was thinking of Runelle. He still didn't have the guts to talk to her about his feelings.

Hours and hours later, they arrived back at Zanzibar Academy. They walked in the academy and were stunned by what they saw. No one at all was in the main room. They checked all the towers, hallways, classrooms, and more, but no one was to be found. Dingo suddenly turned around to find his two friends no where in sight. He was alone. The academy seemed cold and seemed to have interminable halls. A chill ran down his spine when a cold draft of air blew through the room. He instantly say a wolf as black as night, his eyes as pale as the moon, and he was as big as a horse. (he seemed that big to Dingo at the moment) His fangs were long, sharp, and stained with blood. After a moment, the wolf disappeared from his view. He followed the wolf up to the second story or the academy, where the forbidden shaft was located.

"Who are you….And what has happened to all of the students and professors?" Dingo stammered, scared by the intimidating, grim, look on his face.

"Run, far, far, away. Never come back. If you set foot in your father's kingdom, I will hunt you down. If you care for your friends, do as I tell you! Your friends now are just hiding like cowards, but they will actually be gone if you disobey my order! And you might as well say goodbye to your family as well if you ever return home! Heed my warning, the warning given by I, Lord Mifius!" his voice boomed to Dingo.

Before Dingo could ask any questions, Lord Mifius vanished into thin air. Dingo then saw a glimpse of a wolf. He could not make out the wolf's face, for the wolf was far away. The wolf quickly followed the path to the big doors.

All of a sudden, Professor Xandervolt pushed a fake wall and everyone piled out.

"Dingo, I am so very sorry that this has happened to you. I didn't mean to alarm you for you being alone. A scout warned us that Lord Mifius was coming here, for you! So we hid in the Forbidden Chamber. Usually, no student is ever allowed there, but we were just in the Safety Rooms in there and we used the rooms because of the emergency." Professor Xandervolt exclaimed.

"Professor, if I may ask, what ever happened to Runelle and Benson?" Dingo frantically asked.

"Lord Mifius took them captive behind your back. His power is great. I am even no match for his great power, believe it or not. I managed to retrieve them with my magic and return them to their rooms." Professor Xandervolt exclaimed.

Professor Xandervolt ordered everyone to return to their rooms immediately. Later that night, Dingo lay tossing and turning, remembering his terrible experience. He had a horrific dream, which showed him exactly what had happened earlier that day. Then, in his dream, he was seeing the mysterious wolf. He figured out that it had to be Lord Mifius's apprentice. He then saw the face of the wolf! It was so clear. He now knew who Lord Mifius's apprentice was!

CHAPTER 8

The Sad Truth

When Dingo awoke, he was astonished by what his dream had revealed. He went to Sampson and Herrington's cabin to talk to them. They let him in and he sat down on their soft, green chair.

"Sampson, Herrington, I have has something terrible to tell you. I know who Lord Mifius's apprentice is! It's my own brother, Bruklum!"

"Oh my good golly gosh, sir! I-I don't know what to say…." Stammered Herrington.

Sampson just sat there, his jaw hanging open.

Dingo sadly walked back into his cabin with a glum expression on his face.

The next morning when Dingo awoke, he lay in his bed thinking about his brother. He realized that he had almost forgotten about his brother since he left for the academy.

Dingo walked outside and saw his dear friend, Cascar, sitting alone by the big fountain. He rushed over to greet his old friend.

"Cascar, I haven't seen you in months!"

"Dingo, you're back?" Cascar asked.

"Yes, and I can't wait to tell you all about my wonderful journey!" Dingo replied.

"Dingo, I never want to see you. Stay away from me. I know what you've done! I thought you were my friend! You're a backstabber!"

"Cascar, are you feeling alright? I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know what you've done, you-you murderer!" Cascar snarled ferociously and quickly stomped away.

Dingo walked in confusion and stumbled. He was loosing consciousness. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. A teacher hurried him to the healer. The healer let him sleep and he awoke the next day.

"You fell pretty hard, sir." The healer said kindly.

"Wha-what? Where am I? What happened?" Dingo stuttered.

"There was nothing found that could have caused your fall. It may be mental issues that are building up inside you. Please report to the school counselor. She will help you."

He gently shuffled over to her room.

"Hello there. I am Miss Atreal. I am here to help you. Please, tell me all that is troubling you or just on your mind."

"My own brother is Lord Mifius's apprentice. Lord Mifius and my brother are after me. They want me dead, and I don't know why. I was threatened by the Lord himself to never return home, or my loved ones will perish. I also lost my best friend. I have no clue why." Dingo spilled out his words as if he was excited to get out his emotions.

"Well, now we are definitely getting somewhere. Do you have any idea why your friend doesn't like you?"

"No, I do not."

"Is your brother jealous of you? Or afraid of you, maybe."

Memories flew into Dingo's mind of his past with his awful brother.

This all makes sense now. I know why Bruklum wants me dead.

CHAPTER 9

The Dastardly Tricks

"Bruklum wants to be king. If I do not accept the crown, he will become the king." Dingo said, blankly.

It was lunch time at the academy. All of a sudden, Professor Xandervolt came bursting in.

"Who is the criminal who stole my wizard award? It's my prized possession and anyone could claim it's there's in town and use it for their benefit!" he boomed.

"I'll bet you that Dingo did it! That nasty thief!" Cascar exclaimed.

"Why in the world would Dingo, the prince and not to mention the richest wolf there is, steel my award?" the Professor chuckled.

"Wait, the ribbon that was attached is stuck in his fur!" A teacher shouted.

Professor Xandervolt's expression became stern.

Without any words, he rushed Dingo into his office. They stared at each other in silence. Professor Xandervolt let Dingo return to his bedchamber after a long moral.

The next day, while everyone was in the Great Hall, the Professor came in and grabbed Dingo. He rushed him into his office. Why, and how, could you do such a thing! How could you murder your own brother?

I am afraid you will be banished into the unknown world. You are far too dangerous for our academy! I expected more from you……" he said.

As he sadly set off to leave, he received a letter that told him the rules of being banished. One said that the only contact he could have with anyone at the academy was through a letter. The letter would have to then be approved by Professor Xandervolt himself.

CHAPTER 10

The Unknown

The professor said a mystical spell and teleported Dingo there. Dingo found himself in a world of mostly grey. Strange looking creatures roamed the world. They had parts and features of different animals. They all looked the same. They had spikes all down their backs with dark, slimy scales covering their body. Their claws were like knives that were just sharpened. They had the tail of a rattlesnake and the feet of an elephant. They were horrible creatures. Dingo saw a tall tower in the distance through the fog.

Hours later, he arrived at the tower. He went inside and was suddenly captured by the hideous creatures and taken to a throne room. Dingo saw Lord Mifius and Bruklum sitting in thrones. Bruklum tied him and Lord Mifius went downstairs to let Bruklum speak to him.

"You are so absent minded. Don't you realize that I did all those horrible things? I found that it would be reasonably hard to capture you, because of all the teachers, students, and everyone else. So Lord Mifius had a brilliant plan. Instead of killing you, we would get you banished to the Unknown, lost world. We needed a land to control and this place was perfect. It is secret and hardly anyone ever comes here. We transformed the newcomers and the ones already here into strong warriors with strong features. We are building the strongest army, and we could even beat the great Lion Army itself! With you out of the way, I will become the king of our land along with Lord Mifius, of course. Then we will take everyone as our slaves. We will take over the world and start with a new beginning!" Bruklum evilly shouted as his eyes glowed with fury and anger.

"Bruklum, why would you do such a despicable thing? I can't believe my own brother would do such a dastardly deed. I know you were always mean to me, but I thought that deep down you had a good heart. I guess I was wrong."

"Yes, you were very wrong. No one will even remember me because you were framed for killing me! Only the Lord and I can free anyone from this land! And just to tell you, I told Cascar that you were the one who murdered his father years ago! I told him in his dreams! Now your friend shall hate you and soon join us!" Bruklum said, devastatingly.

They allowed Dingo to roam about the foggy world, for no one knew how to leave except Bruklum and Lord Mifius. As Dingo slowly walked in the cold, winter landscape, a shadow appeared on the large rock behind him. He turned around to find one of the terrible creatures. This one was smaller than the others, though.

"Are you the one they call, Dingo? I have heard gossip about you being banished," the creature stated.

"I don't' know if I should talk to you. I can't trust you." Dingo replied.

"Sire, if it makes you feel better, before I was captured, I worked as a servant of your father in your kingdom."

"How do I know that you aren't lying to me?" Dingo asked slyly.

"I know you had many servants, so you wouldn't remember me anyway, but I started working for your father after you left. I heard the news that you left for Zanzibar Academy," the creature said.

"Well, I guess I can trust you, but I am watching you," Dingo sternly stated.

"Please come with me to my little home I built in a huge hollow tree stump. The trees here are so tall, that no one can ever reach the top, even if you can fly. By the way, my name if Rouger."

They were sipping cool water from a nearby spring in Rouger's home when Rouger started a conversation.

"Sire, I have never told anyone this, but I know how to escape this place. I just do not have the courage to leave, sire, because Lord Mifius and Bruklum take daily attendance here. Bruklum and Lord Mifius know the spell to leave. I do not, but I found some ancient ruins in a cave. I read the Jojohanri native writing and all of a sudden, a glowing green swirl of light that appeared to be a portal temporarily appeared!" Rouger exclaimed.

"Thank you for this valuable information! Hehehehe!" a sneaky creature cackled who was peering through an open window.

"Oh no! Now he will tell Lord Mifius and Bruklum! That is their special, loyal servant! They will kill us!" Rouger cried.

In the blink of an eye, with a puff of grey smoke, Lord Mifius appeared out of thin air.

"So, I have heard that you know how to escape this land. I have put guards on patrol there so you can't make a break for it. I would kill you, but I am in a good mood. I am offering to race Dingo on some snowy mountains. If you win, I will let you go. If I win, I will take you to Bruklum and we will kill Rouger and change Dingo into one of our creatures. Think about it… This race gives you a chance to be free. Take it or leave it." Lord Mifius laughed in his deep voice.

"I-I'll do it!" Dingo shouted.

The race had started and they zoomed off. Lord Mifius used his magic to make snow fall on top of Dingo. Dingo quickly shook it off and was a little bit behind Lord Mifius. Lord Mifius was in the lead and looked behind him, while he sprinted. He slipped on ice and was sliding towards a huge cliff! As he just started to fall off, Dingo grabbed his loose skin with his mouth and pulled him on the land.

"I don't cough understand. Why would you, of all people, save me?" He said as his eyes watered.

"I believe that everyone has a good heart deep down, except my brother. No one deserves to die," Dingo kindly said.

"I must repay you. I owe you my life. I could let you go, if you want. Or better yet, you could say that I fell off a cliff and died, for I have a plan. He will grow stronger with power and take my position. Challenge him to 3 tasks. He will not refuse, because now he will be the leader and must prove himself strong. I will help you if you need it. We must try to kill him. I realize now that I was truly evil. I will hide out at Rouger's house for a while, so if you really want to leave, come to me. And please, just call me Mifius now."

The next morning, Dingo awoke and went to Bruklum in the tower.

"Bruklum, in a race between Lord Mifius and me, Lord Mifius fell off a snowy cliff," Dingo said sternly.

"Why should I care about that stupid wolf?" Bruklum shouted.

"Bruklum, I guess that means that you are now the leader." Dingo stated.

"Well, I didn't think of it that way. Now I have ultimate power! I am now Lord Bruklum!" Bruklum roared.

"Yes, and since you are an evil lord now, you must accept my 3 challenges to prove your strength," Dingo said quickly.

"State your challenges!" Lord Bruklum boomed.

"Task number one will be to receive the golden relic from the top of Crystal Peak. The Giant Iceiden Hawk will be guarding it in her nest. The second task will be to survive and race through the snowy jungle and into the tomb. The third task is to fight me," Dingo replied.

"Ha, I can't believe you'd actually challenge me to those babyish games!" Lord Bruklum shouted.

On the first task, Dingo was racing up the hill with all his might! He was much faster than Bruklum. When Dingo made it to the nest, the massive bird made of pure ice started pecking at Dingo with its strong beak. Meanwhile Bruklum held up a medallion of the sun which melted the bird and he took the relic.

"I win your first childish task. When I kill you I will then become the king of father's palace!" Bruklum snickered.

They started the second task. Dingo raced through the jungle. He was dodging branches above his head and staying alert of the dangers ahead of him. Bruklum was closely behind him. Dingo looked at the ground as he ran and saw a trench. He valiantly leaped across the hole. Bruklum was staring at Dingo, trying to catch up with all his might, so he did not see the trench, so he stumbled and landed with a hard thump. Later, when Bruklum entered the tomb, Dingo was awaiting his arrival.

"Well, I guess it comes down to this. Bruklum, my brother, maybe we should just agree to be kings together. Is one of our lives worth it? I don't know what I was thinking!" Dingo suddenly said.

"I will never back down on a challenge! And besides, we both know I will kill you. I have magic to use to my advantage!" Bruklum cackled.

Bruklum snarled and they began to fight. Dingo dodged many of his blows. Bruklum thrashed at him, and once hit him. That slowed Dingo a little. Dingo bit Bruklum and Bruklum yelped. Both of them continued the fight. Bruklum stood his ground in the middle thrashing at Dingo while Dingo was running in a circle around him, dodging his blows. Dingo grew tired of running and dodging and then stood his ground. Bruklum was about to sink his teeth into Dingo when Mifius sprung from the brush and dug his teeth into Bruklum's neck!

Dingo got a blanket from Rouger and laid it on Bruklum's cold back. Snow was gathering in his fur. Dingo carried him into his tower for him to rest in peace. Mifius, Dingo, and Rouger went into Rouger's house. They were very silent. Although Dingo felt bad about his brother, he knew Bruklum could not have been saved anyway, for he was far too evil by then.

"Mifius, if you don't mind, I would like to return home now. Rouger, please come with us," Dingo said glumly

"I am terribly sorry, but I must temporarily stay. I need to free the others by changing them back to their original bodies. Then I will free everyone by reading the ruins in the cave. But I hope we will see each other again someday," Rouger kindly said.

Mifius said a magical spell and he and Dingo were back in their land. The school years were finally over and Dingo graduated from Zanzibar Academy. He then went to speak with Cascar.

"Cascar, you have to trust me, I did not kill your father. I do not know how he died and I am sorry. If you don't want to be friends still, I understand," Dingo glumly mumbled.

"Listen, I am so sorry that I didn't believe you. Professor Xandervolt found out soon after you were banished that you were framed for all the horrible things that happened. The professor just couldn't seem to get you out of the Unknown though. We all feel terrible. I am so sorry, most of all," Cascar sadly replied.

"Cascar, I forgive you. So, are we friends?" Dingo asked.

"'Till the end, my friend," Cascar replied.

Later that day, Runelle talked to Dingo and Dingo told her all about his adventure. He invited her to go back to his father's palace with him. She accepted the invitation.

CHAPTER 11

The New King and the Baby Prince

They traveled back with Sampson and Herrington. When they arrived at the palace, Dingo was happily greeted. His parents were filled with joy when they saw him. Things were going great.

Year went by, and Dingo's parents were becoming older. Dingo had long ago told them of his adventure, and they understood why he had to kill Bruklum. Dingo was crowned and became the new king. He asked Runelle to become his queen, and she gladly accepted. Two years after their marriage, they had one son and they named him Harver. They could tell that by the look in his eyes, he, like his father, longed for adventure.

THE END


End file.
